A Collection of Leaves
by Juniper113
Summary: Here is a Collection of Leaves, or letters and memories of some of the major and minor characters in the Vampire Knight Series, expressing inner feelings, fears, passions and lusts.
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Princess

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight or any of its Characters**_

_This originally began as a series of one shots, published separately, but then I decided to place them into a collection of short stories... or memories. Certain characters may have more than one. And I shall take requests, for any characters you may want doing. I am going to do more than Yuuki, Kaname and Zero, but any characters you want just ask. I have my own ideas which memories/ Story I am going to use/ make up, but I can also take request for a general storyline. (But only from events previous to Guilty (I am not reading the new stuff...)_

_Anyway,I hope you enjoy it. (Incl. _The King and Queen _and T_he Elegy_ (which have now both been deleted in order to be included))_

_*WARNING* may contain spoilers. ^_^_

_

* * *

~*~ Yuuki Kuran ~*~_

It is hard not to look back for too long. The White towers spiral up to the sky, a sky dotted with spectral clouds, and a never ending wail of wind. Behind me I abandon some of the people who have made me who I am today, in some senses. I leave my best friend and room mate, a girl who always knew when I was down, would always rush to my side and always cover for me. Despite the fact I am now what I am, she still values our friendship. I was the only real friend she ever had, and now I leave her behind, perhaps forever. I leave my deranged adoptive father, who waddles around the Academy wrapped in blankets, pink ear muffs which were once mine on his ears, a constant steaming mug of Hot chocolate with marshmallow's in his right hand. I never told him, how much I really loved him as though he were my father or perhaps an Uncle, I had never actually had. I also never told him, I knew he was gay. I leave behind someone else, someone who was my shining white knight. Zero.

I stare once more at the high walled Academy and smile, the wind drifting leaves before my body. So many memories lay behind those secure walls, so many different stories not only my own. Each person has a story to tell, but for a while mine seemed to take prominence. For instance, the three Vampires squabbling and sighing slightly higher than me on the stairs, over luggage have a story. I may not know what it is yet, but I vow to find it out. The handsome dark knight standing protectively beside me, staring in wonder at the scene before us, has a past I need to unveil from him, perhaps to save his own soul. I have never been clever, but this new life...

I treasure my memories of the past, every single one, be it blood stained, drenched in agony and sorrow, or memories of my time in the building I know leave. And I dream of a time when we can all live in peace, me, and my dark and white knights, in happy solitude, free from the riddles and traps of wars and the past. Just happy been with each other.

I remember something my father always used to tell me, his voice echoing in my mind:

**_"Reach out, for the light at the end of the dark abyss and when you reach it, hold it and never let go, even when that light fades, keep your dream with you always and you will be immortal truly."_**

I never understood that meaning until now. A collection of leaves floats past me, beckoning me onwards into my new life, with my old dream, a new hand encased in my own. I hope that he can forgive me.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_If you like this please check out my other_ **Vampire Knight Story: Lullaby.**

_Next to come:_** Kaname- The King and Queen-**_ **Sneak Preview:**_

She has become a fairy tale... for now she has escaped. Her slender neck calls to me through her wispy hair, I can almost feel the blood pulsating though her veins. I move the hair out of the way and lean in closer, my mouth opens.

;)

Please Review !

XJuniX


	2. Chapter 2: The King and Queen

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight, blah blah blah .**

_Hello there ;3_

_This is a from the episode when Kaname Kuran finds Yuuki Cross on the stairs, asleep, in the Moon Dormitory. It is from Kaname's point of view, with some spoilers for what may happen._

_*WARNING*If you have NOT read/ watched the entire series do not continue reading as it may give some things away...if you still want to that's OK because actually it only hints at certain things._

_(Kaname X Yuuki)_

* * *

~*~ Kaname Kuran ~*~

The sky glitters with millions of bright stars, shinning through the night skies. My shoes tap along the eroded path beneath them, a path that has seen many different centuries of feet walk across it. I wonder if it recognises mine, from my distant past? I walked, alone here many times, to take in the fresh crisp air that was not tainted by the blood of many innocent Vampire and human alike. A past filled with war and false love, a present full of loneliness and a love I can not touch, for her own sake.

A firefly treads before me through the air, lighting the path that leads to the Moon Dormitory. It joins a group of other fireflies dancing in the air next to the dim path lamp. It makes me feel lonely.

The guard inclines his head as I pass, but I can't smile at him. Why should I bother with the mask before everyone else? Only one person matters for that, my star in the sky, my guiding firefly. The only thing on this Earth that keeps me from floating into an endless abyss of loneliness. I quietly enter the through the ancient front door; it is late a few minutes past midnight. I am glad that none of the Level Bs are around, I can not stomach talking to any of them. They are only here because I am, Kuran Kaname the last Pureblood of the Kuran Clan. How wrong they are. They think I am the last remaining child of Juuri and Haruka Kuran; in truth I was never their child. I was just treated as though I were a son, but life may have been better if I really was.  
But then I spot one, a blonde greasy haired thing reaching for someone curled up on the stairs. An anger, bigger than life, boils inside me. How dare he touch her!

"Do you not know the rules of the Night Class yet?"

He turns around, fear plain on his face. I keep myself from tearing him apart for the sake of the young girl asleep on the stairs.

'Forgive me, Kuran Senpai… I-I just remembered." He muttered something about the survey and scurried up the stairs like a cockroach escaping an attack of bleach.

I remain at the foot of the stairs, staring at the picture of beauty before me. Yuuki. She looks so innocent; unaware of the danger she is in. My star, my firefly leading the way.

"You're in harms way…" I murmur, bending down to place my coat over her cold body. I kneel next to her and I can smell her. The smell of her hair, it has not changed since all those many years ago. I brush it with my fingers and smile; it is still soft. Her face is so smooth and delicate, it takes all my strength and self control to keep myself from feeling its texture once more.

I lean in closer and she sighs, breathing gently. It reminded me of when she used to cuddle up to me in bed when we were children, not letting me go afraid of nightmares. But I was a nightmare, and I still am. She has become a fairy tale... for now she has escaped. Her slender neck calls to me through her wispy hair, I can almost feel the blood pulsating though her veins. I move the hair out of the way and lean in closer, my mouth opens.I can taste her scent now, and I can feel her pulse beneath My fingers. If I bite her now, she would come back to me, remember everything. But then I recall our parents, and their wish, for her to be a human. I can remember standing as a small boy, wide eyed as Juuri sama realeased her plan to me, unchaining her darkest thoughts. She was never to know how much it had hurt, to let her go from my fingertips. I close my eyes and mouth and pull away. She is so perfect, but happy. I can not ruin that happiness, even if it is built on a lie. She would be around 17 years of age in Vampire years now, if she a Vampire again, she would be running this place alongside me.

She would be my Queen, in fact I believe she would be the one running things... but I can only imagine how life may have been, if our family was not torn apart, if we could have been together.  
Yet life as a Pureblood is cruel, when you can life forever. In a way I am glad she is not leading the life filled by eternal darkness. I would much prefer to ride it for her and let her have her happy human life, even if it does tear my heart in two.

I gently lower my arms under her back. She is so light and warm. I carry her up the stairs. I can not stop the tears cascading down my cheeks. My hands and body are shaking, from my bestial urges. She is the only one, who's blood I shall ever truly desire, she is the only one to whom I would give my entire supply of blood, in order to save her.  
My heart shall always belong to her... Yuuki.

* * *

Authors Notes:

_I say truly desired because Kaname does drink Ruka/Luca's blood shortly after this... however this is only to quench his thirst. he his largely afraid that if he does not do something to full fill his urges, he will drink Yuuki's blood, thereby spoiling everything. Or he maybe afraid that if he does drink her blood, when his lust and passion are overruling his self control, he may rip her throat apart or something... I don't know :3_

_Please check out my other Vampire Knight Fanfics: **Lullaby** (Kanayuuki) (ZeroYuuki) (and many other pairings new and old)_

_Please review... all accepted. Dont forget I am accepting requests :D_

_Next time:_** Zero - Each Elegy-**_** Sneak Preview**:_

Her voice echoes in my memory. I will kill her one-day and she knows it. The other one does to. I turn my back on the scene below, as I feel bile rise up my throat. A tear streams down my cheek. I enter the bell towers interior and slide down the wall, placing my hand to my wet cheek and bring it to my clouding eyes. Before I can stop myself, I am weeping like a child.

XJuniX


	3. Chapter 3: Null Elegy

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight or any of its Characters**_

_**!SPOILERS!**_

_This takes place after Rido is defeated and Zero makes his promise to Yuuki to eventually kill her, to which she replies "I'll be waiting"_  
_Like the 'King and Queen' it explores the main characters inner feelings and is mainly Zero discovering, Why Yuuki said and did some of the things she did and said._

_Hope you enjoy_

* * *

* * *

_~*~ Zero __Kiryu __~*~_

All I can do is look down below me, acting like a spectre of the past. Yuuki glides into Kaname's arms and the siblings embrace. She has got everything she had ever wanted, his blood and love. His plan worked, as they always seem to do. My shirt is torn, flapping in the breeze and drenched in the blood of my brother and vampires. My bare chest is cold, but I ignore it, training myself to become numb, that is the only way I can deal with this stab to my heart.

"I'll be waiting."

Her voice echoes in my memory. I will kill her one-day and she knows it. The other one does to. I turn my back on the scene below, as I feel bile rise up my throat. A tear streams down my cheek. I enter the bell towers interior and slide down the wall, placing my hand to my wet cheek and bring it to my clouding eyes. Before I can stop myself, I am weeping like a child.

Yuuki. She is all I can think of! The girl, who stuck with me, cleaning away my bruises and doubts, cleansing me of that hatred and self-loathing. If it were not for her small hands upon mine, leading me into the bathroom and caring for me that fateful night, I do not think I would have ever recovered. She was my light, entering my darkened heart and reviving it.

But, I never gave her credit. I enjoyed out relationship that way, sudden spasms of arguments. However, maybe I should have thanked her, just once for saving me. Maybe that is why, once again I am alone. Vampires have eaten everyone I have ever loved or valued or cherished up. Pureblood Vampires. They need to die for their sins, sins they all share. Even Yuuki; she said it herself, she is no longer the Yuuki I knew, but the Vampire Yuuki. A killing machine.

The old Yuuki could barely scratch a fly, without apologising to it. I remember her jumping down and meeting Aido with her Artemis Rod, determination on her face. She couldn't bring him down, so it was up to me. I am not saying I liked her been harmless! It was funny at times, but it could get annoying! That is why I brought her along to my shooting practices; I wanted to toughen her up. Life was hard in the real world. Cross Academy is not the real world. It is a place were fools like Kaiern can think we can coexist. We can't.

"I'll be waiting.'

Her voice replays once more, but it gives me strength to stand once more. I make my way out the tower and into a dust covered courtyard. I am a vampire. That means one day, I shall have to kill myself. Like my brother killed himself.

I am stabbed with a feeling of guilt and sadness. The least he deserves from me is a grave. Somewhere he liked. Maybe below the tree we used to climb as children, or nearby our old house. But somehow I think he would want to be near that Bitch, Hiou. Yet if that was his wish, I will carry it out. It was my fault, I made him weak and I drank his blood, like a beast.

I stare up into the waking sun, peeking out from the towers of the academy and a bird somewhere nearby tweets in glee that finally the fight is over and a butterfly whizzed past my nose. I cannot seem to appreciate the beauty anymore. She was the beauty in my life; yet it took losing her to make me see it? How stupid of me! I spot a man in a wide brimmed hat approach me.

"Hoy! Zero!" Yagari has concern etched on his face. "You ok?"

He stares down at my clothing and my ragged hair, worry deepening.

"I will be." I try and smile. I succeed and Yagari grins back.

"The Headmaster wants to see you."

"Hmm."

I had thought as much. He will try and stop me leaving school, try and prolong Yuuki's new life. I think I can allow him that.

"I'll be waiting."

I smile as I follow Yagari. She knows what I am like; even in saying that she has given me a chance to keep living, even if it results in her own death. As the sun came out, I realised. She was still the same Yuuki, she would always be the same Yuuki. I knew that because once again, she was saving me, saving me from my own self destruction. That is why I knew she had not changed, she still needed someone to protect her, but that is now Kaname. I'll end up killing them both and then taking my own life, but only after I have rid the world of other dangerous vampires. I think that is a good way to let her have a new life... don't you think?

* * *

_**Authors Notes:**_

_Righty ho!_

_That was the impression I got of the ending scenes, anyway. May not be yours... but oh well ^^'_

_Please check out:_ **_ Lullaby _**

_Not sure who to do next... maybe Kaien. Yeah, Kaien. _**_  
_**

**!Please Review!**

_Thank you x_

XJuniX


End file.
